1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid type optical disc with two or more recording layers in the laminating direction corresponding to laser beams of different wavelengths, and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, reproduction type DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) using a red laser beam with a wavelength of about 650 nm is commercialized, and it has spread widely. The region information for specifying the area where reproduction of the DVD is permitted can be made to hold to the DVD. The region information is prepared from the first by the request from a film maker. That is, even if DVD which has theater unpublished contents in a country circulates in the country since the theater public presentation timing of a movie is different for every country, in order to be unable to reproduce the DVD in the country, the propriety of reproduction of DVD is managed by the region information for every area.
Only when the region code is consistent with the region information of DVD loaded to the player, the DVD can be reproduced in the player. Generally, in a consumer type DVD player, only one region code is held to one format.
JP 2004-185724 A describes that when a player moves to other areas from the area corresponding to a region code, DVD holding the region information which specifies the area after movement can be reproduced by equipping a player with a desorbed type local data retaining means.
Recently, standardization of next-generation DVD using a blue laser beam with a wavelength of about 405 nm is advanced. In this standardization, consideration is made on arranging two recording layers, the recording layer (hereinafter referred to as “HDDVD layer”) corresponding to a blue laser beam and the recording layer (hereinafter referred to as “DVD layer”) corresponding to a red laser beam, in a laminating direction. The recording layer of three or more layers may be arranged in one disc. Data is recorded on a HDDVD layer and a DVD layer in the format in accordance with a next-generation DVD standard and a DVD standard, respectively.
When next-generation DVD is commercialized, the spread speed of it is usually different for every country. It is assumed that even if next-generation DVD is gradually spreading all over the world from now on, the spread state of the player to reproduce next-generation DVD is not enough for some countries. In this case, contents are circulated mainly with the DVD to these countries. Therefore, according to the spread state of player for each country, the disc manufacturer must prepare two kinds of discs, DVD and next-generation DVD, about the same contents. In this case, the disc manufacturer needs to prepare two kinds of stock, DVD and next-generation DVD. Also the disc manufacturer must prepare two production lines and must control the operation state of each line suitably.
In addition, the intention of a contents holder is also assumed from a viewpoint of protection of copyrights such that high quality contents, such as HD (High Definition) picture, are not supplied to an area where protection of copyrights is indefinite and only the contents of SD (Standard Definition) picture are supplied to the area. In this case, it is necessary to enable it to carve a quality level of the contents and to set up the destination of contents flexibly according to the intention of a contents holder.